In the prior art the handling of objects in the industrial or logistics sectors, and also in the automated vending sector, is generally performed by ASR (Automatic Storage and Retrieval) systems, that is, computerized systems for receiving/storing and retrieving/dispensing, which comprise, among other things, robotic units for handling the objects. In the case of large and medium-sized systems, units of this type can be mounted on self-propelled bases, while in small-sized systems they can be made mobile by means of arms which are controlled throughout various degrees of freedom, or by other known means for controlled movement. For example the various types of automatic dispensers designed for vending and renting generally small-sized objects (pharmaceutical products, video cassettes, DVDs and the like) belong to the category of ASR systems for small-sized objects.
In general, ASR system handling devices are based on the following assumptions:                a) the object to be dealt with has a known volume, and possibly possesses a “handling interface”, which for example can be a pallet or plastic container having standard dimensions;        b) the storage structures are planned to provide spaces which are compatible with the bulk of the objects to be handled, and if necessary are built to accommodate the handling interface of the objects.        
All of the foregoing leads to a high level of rigidity in the design and utilization of the above-mentioned systems, making them unusable in some operating situations, such as for example in the automation of the final stage of the product distribution chain. In these situations the objects to be handled may exhibit a wide variety of shapes, dimensions, weight and consistency. For organizational, practical and often cost-related reasons, the objects cannot be packed in standardized containers which are optimized for handling by the above-mentioned known devices.
An aim of this invention is to provide a method for recognizing, collecting and repositioning objects, which is capable of identifying objects of any type within a wide range of dimensions, weight and consistency in terms of rigidity or softness to gripping, and further providing safe modalities for lifting them from an initial location and transporting them towards a new location.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a device for recognizing, collecting and repositioning the above-mentioned objects which is capable of implementing the method described above over a wide range of variability, independently of the shape, weight and consistency of the objects.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a method and a device which allow the use of conventional storage shelving, without restrictions of shape or dimension.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a device which can accurately explore the spaces available for storing products, and store this information in order subsequently to manage the ordering of the products optimally.
A further aim of the invention is to provide a group in the device which prevents an object which is being handled by the device from falling, or even only from downwardly slipping.
A further aim of the invention is to design the anti-fall group in such a way that it can also detect the presence of any slippage of the object to be collected while the object is being lifted by the device, and to supply such information to the processor thereof so that compensatory action can be taken.